Fairy May Cry
by Happy-The-Cat
Summary: after having her butt kicked by a demon, Lucy is saved by Dante, who takes her home. but after she's back with her family again, Dante can't get the beautiful blonde out of his head! will love blossom between the two, or will Natsu's jealousy get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Yes, it is yet another random cross-over fanfic from yours truly, Happy_The_Cat!**

**OH! By the way, I kind of suck at writing romance :3 **

**I was inspired by another Fairy Tail X Devil May Cry for this, so enjoy!**

/.*.X.*.\

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body cried out in pain as she struggled to remember what had happened. Right. She had taken a job by herself, since Natsu and Happy had gone out fishing for the day, Erza was off at the blacksmith asking about new swords and armors, and only god knew where Gray was, probably hiding from Juvia. The job seemed simple enough. Kill the monster, claim the reward. The standard procedure. Lucy's mind flashed forward in a throb of pain. A giant, silver claw, slashing through the air towards her, almost as if in slow motion, time speeding up again as it hit her, her small body being flung like a rag doll, smashing into a tree, and that's where her memory ended.

Ignoring her body's screams of protest, Lucy sat up, and looked around. She seemed to be in a filthy house or shop, with an old looking jukebox, a pool table, a desk and chair and a couch that she was lying on. As she moved to get up, her legs caught on something. She blinked down in confusion.

A red coat?

"Ah! Good, you're awake!"

Lucy turned quickly to locate the body to match the voice. There, standing the doorway with a can of beer was a tall, white-haired, rather good-looking man. Lucy blushed lightly, as she did with just about everything. She quickly snapped out of it and stood up, clenching her teeth in pain, taking a quick breath in and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Ah, yeah."

"So, who are you?" Lucy blinked in confusion. Shouldn't that be her line?

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. And you?"

"Dante, just Dante" he smirked at her, coming closer.

"So, Lucy Heartfillia, what can Devil May Cry do for you?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked stupidly.

"You didn't go fighting that demon to meet me?" Dante asked.

"No….I went to fight the monster for the reward" Lucy replied, looking at him suspiciously as she slowly walked over.

"Oh. Well then, If you're not in need of my services then you can go, I guess" Dante said rudely.

"I suppose so. How do I get to Fairy Tail from here?" Lucy answered back, putting on a high-and-mighty act to match his rudeness, crossing her arms.

"Fairy Tail? You've obviously not from this part of town, girly" he taunted her.

"Obviously. So are you going to give me directions or not? And don't call me girly!" she huffed, starting to tremble ever so slightly from the pain, digging her fingers into her arms to try and stop herself from shaking. She needed to get back quick and have Wendy heal her up a bit. And fast.

"Not. I'll take you there myself" he grinned. Grabbing his coat from the couch and pulling it on and heading for the door.

"Eh?" Lucy asked stupidly, her act falling away as her doe brown eyes followed him to the door as he opened it, motioning for her to step outside, as a doorman would.

Lucy slowly walked out the door, trying her best to act as if her whole body didn't feel as if it were engulfed in Natsu's flames. As she stepped down the grimy stairs, she stopped as she saw the red '67 Impala (I don't know what Dante's car actually is, I just like that Impala model) she blinked in confusion.

'Why would someone running such a crummy shop have such a beautiful car?' She thought to herself as Dante gave her a light nudge to get her back moving down the stairs, never once taking her eyes off the car.

"So, you like my car, do you?" Dante said, his rough voice shaking her out of her daydreams.

"Yeah, it's beautiful" she mumbled peeking inside the windows.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Get in" she said, his usual rude air about him as he got in the driver's seat. Lucy slid into the passenger's seat and sat as still as possible, to keep her pain from spreading any more than needed.

With a flick of the key, the car started up, and they were off.

\.*.X.*./


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive me, as I still can't seem to get Dante right . I'll get there eventually, so stick with me until then, ok? Ok!

/.*.X.*.\

As they sat in silence while Dante drove, Lucy began recognising some of the scenery. Her favourite bookstore which he visited frequently with her friend Levi, the florist where Mira-Jane liked to look at the flowers, the blacksmith, who was still attempting to fix Erza armour, and slowly but surely the tip of Kardia Cathedral, which meant Fairy Tail wasn't too far away. Lucy tried to hold herself back from smiling as the bright colourful banners that flapped gently in the breeze came into view.

"Well, here we are, Blondie" Dante said, stepping out of the car. Lucy snapped out of her happy little daydream and got out of the car with him, forgetting that her body was still sore and she let out a quiet hiss of pain. Dante looked at her out of the corner of his eye, trying his best not to look concerned, trying to retain his image of being uncaring and cold as he showed everyone else, but there was something about this girl that made him want to wrap her up in his arms and protect her with everything he's got. 'Probably just because she's so weak' he thought with a satisfied nod.

Lucy took a deep breath and stood up as straight as she could and marched towards the big wooden doors, Dante not too far behind. She pushed the doors open and stepped inside, her usual smile on her face. She hadn't noticed Dante had slipped in with her too.

"I'm Home!" She said quietly, certain she wouldn't be hard through the noise of the usually rowdy guild. Everything stopped. All eyes were on their beloved celestial mage and the strange man with her.

"LUCY!" The whole building shook as the guild rushed towards her, but stopped, only inches away from their beloved blonde. Before a single one of her friends could hug her, a huge sword blocked their path, crossing diagonally across Lucy.

"What're you doing? Erza snapped, drawing her own sword. "Step aside!" she said firmly, her eyes flashing angrily,

"Can't"

"And why not?"

"Because you'll hurt Blondie here" Dante motioned to Lucy with his head, who was just as confused by the sword in front of her.

"Whadda mean 'We'll hurt Luce'?!" Natsu asked, becoming angry, as usual when it came to Lucy in danger.

"She's currently in a lot of pain, pinkie." Dante smirked at Natsu, but still keeping a close eye on Lucy, making sure not to touch her with the blade or his body.

"What'd you do to her?!" Natsu yelled, stalking closer, like a tiger hunting his prey, closer and closer, flecks of flame spitting as he spoke.

"On the contrary, I saved her" Natsu stopped still, his green onyx eyes locking onto Lucy's doe brown ones, looking at her as if searching for an answer, Lucy returned him a half-smile, trying to tell him everything would be alright.

"If you saved her like you said, why are you only bringing her home now?" Gray called out, barely managing to keep his cool.

"Wait, what do you mean 'only bringing me home now'?" Lucy questioned, stepping out from behind the sword, with a very small wince of pain, which went unnoticed, standing between the guild and Dante.

"Luce….you've been gone for days" Gray said, looking concerned, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Nonsense! I took that job yesterday….I think" Lucy said, her confidence dwindling, looking to the floor, trying to remember the date when she took the job.

Everyone blinked at the two in confusion, and Lucy tried to track the where her time had gone, counting days on her fingers, but coming up with different answers each time.

"What's the date?" Lucy asked her small bluenette dragon-slayer friend, giving up on figuring it out herself.

"It's the 27th" Wendy replied, squirming uncomfortably under Dante's hard gaze.

"27th? But I…I…" Lucy stuttered in shock, realising she had lost an entire week!

"Well, it doesn't matter now! You're back now" Makarov grinned widely as the crowd slowly dispersed. Dante slowly slid his sword back into the holster on his back.

"Little Miss? I hear you're a healer, right?" Dante said, bending over to be eye-to-eye with Wendy, trying to make her as comfortable as possible around him, considering he was asking her for something.

"y-yeah" Wendy mumbled, still scared by Dante. There was something about him that made Wendy very nervous. Maybe it was because his hair was white, but he seemed very young?

"Then take care of Blondie here, yeah?" he nodded towards Lucy before standing up and walking to the door. "See you later, Blondie" he smirked and left. Lucy scowled at his back as he disappeared through the door. "My name isn't Blondie, you know! It's Lucy!" She yelled at the closed door.

Silence.

"DAMNIT!" came a yell, and Lucy and Wendy began to giggle. Dante's coat had gotten caught in the door as it closed. Dante pushed the door open again slightly, pulled his coat through, and left once again.


End file.
